FMLYHM
by RaichiChyan
Summary: RaitoxL Raito hates L. L loves Raito. Raito's last desperate attempt to beat L leads them into the bedroom. L wants to make love. Raito's not that sensitive. Semi-Songfic? Reviews are welcome!


Author's Note: Ever heard F.M.L.Y.H.M. by Seether? Ever heard of LxRaito? Ever put the two together? Don't forget to review! 3

*~ F.M.L.Y.H.M. ~*

There were a lot of people in the world that Raito hated.

But he hated no one the way he hated L.

He hated L's intelligence.

He hated L's inability to sleep.

He hated L's constant glucose intake.

The list goes on and on.

You see, Raito hated everything about L.

However, what he hated the most was that, despite all of his faults, L seemed to have no weakness, and if he did, he knew just how to hide them.

It was the only thing that kept Raito from being in L's number one spot.

Trying to outsmart him didn't work.

Nor did trying to physically outdo him.

What else could Raito try?

*

*

*

*

There were a lot of people in the world that L hated.

And, of all people in the world that he_should've _hated, he loved no one the way he loved Raito.

Sure, he was seventy-five percent certain that the man was Kira, but that didn't stop L from falling for him.

Perhaps, he would wonder, if they had met under different circumstances, they could've had a chance together.

Then again, if destiny were to give them a different path to follow, would they have ever met at all?

L didn't think so.

It was illogical.

Then again, so were his feelings towards his "comrade".

What was L to do?

*

*

*

*

Raito was planning.

He had thought of a way to tear L down.

It was a disgusting plan, but it was bound to work.

Raito knew about L's feeling towards him, or rather, he had a hunch about them.

When L would eat one of his many sweets, he would not only stare, but _gaze_, at Raito.

When they slept in the same bed, bound by their accursed handcuffs, L refused to sleep any other way than face-to-face with Raito.

Perhaps, L was not aware of this body language, but Raito was.

And he planned to use it for his own good.

Later in the day, when it was about time for Raito to sleep, he was going to take advantage of L.

It was a simple plan.

A plan that was bound to work.

*

*

*

*

"Ryuuzaki," Raito said, stretching and yawning, "I think it's about time for me to get to bed."

L looked over at the younger man from his computer. "Really? It isn't that late. Why are you so tired?"

Raito shrugged his shoulders. "I've been working really hard on the Kira case. I think some sleep would do us both some good. Don't you agree?"

L nibbled softly on his thumb. "I suppose you might be right."

Raito nodded and both men stood up from their computers.

"After you, my friend." L said, gesturing for Raito to lead the way.

Slowly, he walked in front of L and began to walk towards the bedroom.

While walking ahead, he planned on looking back at L and giving him a look of longing. Then, he would quickly turn around and continue walking, leaving L to wonder.

A few feet from the bedroom, Raito looked back at L. His expression was innocent, his eyebrows were high, his eyes were semi-wide and misty, his lips forming a tiny pout.

L was shocked to see this look.

_Got him._

Raito spun around and continued to make his way to the room.

L was irrevocably caught in Raito's trap.

*

*

*

*

Raito gazed at L with half-lidded eyes.

"Is there something on your mind, Raito-Kun?" L asked, "Perhaps something you wouldn't mind sharing with me?"

Raito wanted to smile.

His plan was being put into action.

He reached over and placed the back of his hand on L's cheek.

"Why did we meet," Raito began, his voice ever so soft, "Like this? Why did this have to bring us together?"

L seemed genuinely confused. "What do you mean, Raito-Kun?"

"Ryuuzaki, you know. I think that you could have been the _real _one. The only one enough for me." He deliberated. "You could have been the only one for me."

"What are you trying to say?" L asked. "Are you possibly suggesting that we could have had some sort of future together?"

Raito gave L a shy smile. "So, you think so too?"

"Raito, you can't possibly think of me that way. I couldn't possibly be one for you."

Raito sat up, the handcuffs were removed due to his complaining before they went to bed, and looked down on L.

He bent down and touched the older man's lips with his own.

"Ryuuzaki," Raito moaned against his lips, " I don't want to wait any longer."

Overcome by the joy he had hidden, L wrapped his arms around Raito and pulled him down, connecting their lips again, in an urgent kiss.

Raito grinned to himself.

After this, L would be nothing more than the remnant of a vacant life.

*

*

*

*

Naturally, Raito would take the top position.

And L wouldn't object.

"Do you want me, Ryuuzaki," Raito asked him, nibbling on his neck, "Like I want you?"

L gasped and moaned, "Yes, Raito-Kun, I want you."

Raito bit into his "lover's" neck, and ran his hands up L's shirt. He found the hard mounds he was looking for, and squeezed and pinched them. L groaned in pleasure as his body arched up towards Raito.

_I hate you, Ryuuzaki._

Raito released L's neck, and lifted his shirt, revealing his pale torso. He lowered his face onto his stomach and ran his tongue up and down.

L moaned. "Un.. Raito…"

Raito circled L's nipples with his tongue, he flicked them, licked them, and nibbled on them.

He had L gasping.

_I hate you, Ryuuzaki._

Raito let his finger trace around L's waistband. "Would you like me to touch you, Ryuuzaki?" He blew soft air onto the wet flesh of L's torso.

L shivered and nodded. "Touch me, Raito._ Please._"

Raito obeyed his wish and slid his hand into his undergarments. He found L's cock, hard with arousal, and traced the length with his index finger.

_I hate you, Ryuuzaki._

"Raito…"

He looked at L's face. He was flushing and moaning silently.

Raito began to stroke L's member, his own beginning to perk up from the action.

"Ryuuzaki," Raito whispered, stroking him faster, "Would you like me to be _inside_ of you?"

"Yes, Raito!" L answered, his hips bucking towards him. "I want you inside of me!"

Raito removed both his and L's clothing. He grabbed his own cock and placed it at L's entrance. He barely pushed the tip inside of L and slowly slid forward, half of his cock inside of Ryuuzaki.

Raito watched at his uke gripped the sheets at his sides, and hissed. "More, Raito! More!" He groaned.

"As you wish."

_I hate you._

Raito pulled himself out of L, completely. Only to thrust himself inside, hard and fast.

"Oh, God!"

He would retreat and thrust inside of his again. Over and over, each thrust harder than the last. Each thrust powered by the pure resentment that Raito held for L.

"Raito!"

_I hate you._

Raito was fucking Ryuuzaki as hard as he could possibly fuck him.

Ryuuzaki was gasping, moaning, and groaning. His expressions showed extreme amounts of pleasure, and extreme amounts of pain.

That was enough for Raito to get off on.

_I hate you._

Ryuuzaki screamed Raito's name, as he came. His cum spread on both men's stomachs.

_I love the sound when you come undone._

Raito pounded into Ryuuzaki as he came inside of him.

"Oh my God." He groaned, "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God."

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

Weak from his orgasm, Raito shut his eyes, and fell next to Ryuuzaki.

Both men were panting from their raging orgasms. After a couple of minutes, their breathing returned to normal.

Ryuuzaki scooted closer to Raito. He softly whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Raito."

He grinned, but kept his words to himself.

_I hate you, Ryuuzaki._

*~Owari *~


End file.
